SmPC36
is the 36th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 425th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Akane gets to know a new student, a young man named Brian who is visiting Japan for a few weeks. In this time she begins denying her growing feelings for him until she is overwhelmed by sadness knowing he will be leaving soon. Summary Akane is out walking while practicing her volleyball skills until she steps on a rock she didn't see. She falls down and a young man named Brian lends her a hand. She is suddenly shy and uneasy and she claims she is okay, watching as he takes off afterwards. The following morning Akane begins to think about Brian again during class when he suddenly walks in, causing them to see each other. He is delighted to see her as their teacher explains that he is visiting from England for a few weeks. She asks Akane to show him around, causing her to feel guilt suddenly as she realizes she might not have been the best option. When she gets a chance she quickly tries asking her friends for advice in speaking English, but none of them can help. Miyuki and Yayoi had plans to go see a movie, while Nao had club activities with Reika. This leaves her and Brian alone together and he asks for her name. She tries to answer -struggling a bit- and shows him to various rooms and telling him what they are called in Japan. While they struggle to understand each other, they manage to make it work as Brian excitedly begins talking about samurai. Akane is nervous but she continues to do her best until noon comes around, when she decides to get going. Before she can, Brian surprises her by throwing a volleyball in her direction and they begin to play, using this to help her learn English. Afterwards, Akane begins to tell the other girls about Brian after they meet up at their secret base. Hearing the way she speaks, Yayoi asks if she has feelings for Brian, causing her face to redden. She tries to deny it until her friends corner her and make her tell them, and she hesitantly admits that she does, causing them to express joy. At school the girls decide to try to help Akane approach Brian. Miyuki starts by taking her shoe away and tossing it in his path seeing him walking nearby. He returns the shoe to Akane while she and the others spy on them from a distance to see if its true, and how he seems to feel about her. With that, Yayoi draws a manga scene of this display and suggests that Akane tries to do the same to express her feelings. But she fails when she draws a horrible image. Reika suggests that Akane just write a love letter for him, but she gets too shy and is unable to make herself do it. That evening Akane is out walking when she sees Brian with a dictionary. He mentions wanting to find a certain restaurant and Akane is excited when she recognizes it as her families. She brings him there and makes okonomiyaki for him, which he tries and compliments. He goes on to ask Akane to continue helping him learn and she accepts, unaware of her friends watching nearby as they express shock seeing this. In this time he soon begins to get used to everything in Japan. He met Nao's siblings, and they went to a circus; they even played on the beach, and everyone had been in such high spirits. But then one day, as the sun begins to set Akane and Brian share a moment while observing it. She tells him how much fun she's had, but he tells her that his trip is over, so he has to be returning to the United Kingdom. He takes off, leaving her sad and with a broken heart as she watches. As this is going on Wolfrun is shown watching a love story. However he's utterly displeased with it and remarks on how pointless love it. It was the day that Brian was going to head home and everyone came to see him off; except for Akane. Miyuki is surprised when she sees her within the distance just then, running away from their location and the girls can only wonder where she is. They find her playing volleyball under the bridge and ask why she didn't go to say goodbye to Brian. Akane can't bring herself to say anything though, causing them to worry until they suddenly realize Wolfrun has appeared and is stealing bad energy. Wolfrun summons an Akanbe made from a love necklace and begins a fight, badmouthing love the entire time. The girls transform and the angered Cure Sunny stands her ground. The Akanbe kicked Sunny and prepares to leave but she keeps rising, with Candy approaching her and handing over the Sport Decor. She agrees and suddenly, with the aid of wood, a flaming sword appears. While she doesn't feel good she fights with everything she can until the girls are able to use Royal Rainbow Burst to defeat it. Everything returns to normal and the girls see the bus. She remains hesitant, but with encouragement from the girls she attempts to run to the airport to see him off. She follows after the bus until realizing its futile, but she watches as her friends proceed to help her out; with Nao managing to get a train to stop and Reika handing her a purse full of money so that she can afford a ticket. She is delighted by this and continues on her way when they suddenly get stopped due to traffic. Miyuki and Yayoi come along, delivering a bicycle and map for her use. As she sees the airport in the distance, Akane tiredly continues to peddle as fast as she can until the bike suddenly breaks, causing her to have to run the rest of the way. She continues to push through the pain until she manages to arrive- but she can only sadly watch as she just misses the plane. She sits down and begins to cry until realizing someone is with her. She is startled seeing Brian there, but she quickly confesses that she likes Brian. She is surprised when he confesses to liking her as well, but this causes her to cry further knowing he has to leave. He calms her down by saying he will return some day though, and together they join hands to enjoy their temporarily final sunset together. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Brian Taylor *Sasaki Namie *Midorikawa Siblings *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Trivia *This is the last episode to be omitted in the English dub Glitter Force as it is probably because of Akane wanting to learn English. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes